Birth of Burden
The Birth of Burden is the name of the xenocidal purgation campaign conducted by the Dawn Stalkers Space Marine Chapter, in defence of the vitally important agri-world of Shiril from an invasion of an unnamed Ork WAAAGH! Background During the 38th Millennium the 3rd Company, now led by Captain Belcar 'Ironfist' was requested to assist in a local campaign against the greenskin invasion on the agri-world Shiril. Seeing as the Orks outnumbered local PDF and present Imperial Guard forces, the 3rd Company swiftly accepted the request and made their way to Shiril to stand alongside those already embattled against the Orks. As the Dawn Stalkers entered the system they noticed a small Ork Fleet in orbit, still combating the local defence flotilla. The plan was to use Thunderhawks to quickly transport the ground force to the area in most dire need of reinforcement, while the fleet stays in orbit to assist the local defence fleet. A mere three hours later the Thunderhawks were soon heard roaring over the fields, darting towards the outlying hive city of Arcburn. Meanwhile, the Dawn Stalkers fleet, headed by the Battle Barge 'Crimson Arrow' plunged towards the Ork fleet, carving metal from rock and stone from steel. They did so without letting another system ship fall, and none of their own, a resounding success to be sure over the 4 days of the orbital conflict. Planetside, however, things did not fare well. When the Dawn Stalkers arrived at Arcburn they found a city with walls already breached and soldiers already failing. The 11 aircraft quickly deposited the 11 squads throughout the city, with the Sternguard veterans being placed where the fighting was thickest alongside the 7th squad. Accounts are scarce, but any and all sources mention that numerous times Astartes were seen throwing themselves between citizens and guardsman and what would have been dead. While the Astartes were more than capable of enduring the Ork attacks, it left many wounded and some fallen. As the battle came to a close and the greenskins were soon driven from the city Belcar saw it fit to investigate this strange desire not only his men but also he had experienced to save the humans whom they fought alongside. Questioning of the Astartes presents strange accounts, where groups of 3 or more Dawn Stalkers felt an urge to protect the mortals who stood near them, disregarding their own safety even at the cost of their own lift. Belcar ordered his company to go about the planet in teams of 2 squads to areas which required their assistance most while he investigated the matter with his apothecaries. The findings took several years after the invasion to confirm, but it was confirmed nonetheless. Their gene-seed had developed a flaw, one which saw them possessing a dire need to see the mortal lives of humans safe, but the life of anything else be destroyed with a passion and fury unnatural for even Astartes. It was thus dubbed, 'The Burden', and it was such in both naming and context. Category:Campaigns Category:Dawn Stalkers Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines